First Day of School
by zeusfluff
Summary: 5 year old Laura Riker is excited for her first day of school. Rated T to be safe. Will have some adult content later on.
1. First Day of School

**First Day of School**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaiti, Laura, and Solymar. Summary: Written for Weekly Free Write #128: Getting Schooled. 5 year old Laura Riker is excited for her first day of school. Date Started: 9/10/14. Date Finished: 9/10/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Daddy! Wake up! It's my first day of school!"<p>

Laura Jane Riker jumped on her parent's bed excitedly. Her mother, Deanna Troi only smiled and laughed, turning over. Riker opened his eyes a crack and pressed a button on the panel on the side table next to the bed.

"Laura honey, its 4:30 in the morning. School doesn't start until 8. Why don't you try going back to sleep for a little while?"

Laura shook her head of messy dark curls and jumped on the bed more.

"But daddy, I'm not tired. I'm going to get ready."

She pulled on Riker's hand for him to get out of bed.

"Help me pick out my dress daddy. I want to look pretty. Can you do my hair?"

Will stopped her and pulled her into his lap after he sat up.

"If you get ready now and go to school later, you might fall asleep at circle time. Why don't you try going back to sleep? You can sleep with mommy and daddy if you want."

Laura nodded her head and snuggled on top of Riker's chest. All the commotion had woken Laura's older sister Kaiti up. Kaiti was tall for her age, and only 7, her mother's hair and curls but her father's face and features, she was a stubborn child, more like her father every day.

"It's 4:30 in the morning genius, why are you up so early anyways?"

Riker shot Kaiti a disapproving look, shaking his head.

"Kaitlyn Marie, I don't want to hear you talk like that to your sister again. Now apologize."

Kaiti stood her ground and shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest.

"No."

Riker frowned. Kaiti could be stubborn at times, but she was a good kid.

"Say you're sorry to your sister."

Kaiti sighed and gave in.

"Sorry Laura."

Kaiti had gone back to her room she shared with Laura and went back to bed. Laura was now fast asleep to the sound of her father's breathing and heartbeat. Deanna looked at Will and shook her head.

"Something's bothering Kait Will. I'll have a talk with her. It isn't like her to talk to her sister like that. Any louder, and I think these two could've woken Solymar. But then again, Solymar could probably sleep through anything right now."

Riker only smiled and nodded and glanced to the crib at the end of bed, Solymar was still sound asleep.

"Well, we have one very excited little girl ready to go to school right now, the other doesn't want to, and the youngest, well she still has a few years. How did I end up so lucky? To have so many beautiful girls in my life?"

Laura sighed in her sleep. She knew this was going to be the best day ever.

Laura had looked forward to her first day of school and circle time, but she was having a hard time staying awake. At one point she'd fallen asleep. She opened up her eyes when she felt big strong arms lift her up from her seat on the floor.

"Daddy?"

Riker looked like giant to Laura. She knew her daddy was a tall man, but he even towered over her mommy too.

"Let's go home sweetie. Tonight you're going to bed early so that you'll be able to stay awake tomorrow."

Going out into the hallway, Laura saw that Kaiti was with her mommy. Smiling up at her sister she spoke.

"You get to go home too Kaiti?"

Kaiti shoved her hands into her dress pockets, her face was bright red as if she were embarrassed by something.

"I don't want to talk about it Laura. Leave me alone."

Riker gave Deanna a concerned look. When they got home, Laura went skipping off to her room smiling. The first day of school hadn't been too bad, but tomorrow would be even better. Something was still bothering Kaiti though. Deanna knew what was going on, but Riker didn't.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think so far? Let me know! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2: Shut Out

**Chapter 2: Shut Out**

Author: ZeusFluff.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Star Trek characters. But I do own: Kaiti and Laura. Date Started: 9/11/14. Date Finished: 9/13/14. Hope you will all enjoy! Thanks!

* * *

><p>"Kait, why don't you tell me what happened in school today?"<p>

Kaiti covered her head with her blankets and Deanna heard a muffled word escape her mouth.

"No."

Troi tried a different approach, reaching out with her mind, she tried coaxing her daughter out from under the covers.

'Come on sweetheart, you can tell me. I promise I won't laugh.'

Kaiti was too embarrassed. The other kids had laughed at her at first. They didn't understand, and neither did Kaiti. Deanna felt a little hurt when she didn't hear Kaiti's mind chatter in her head. She'd shut her out.

"Ok, well if you don't want to talk about it now, that's fine, but we'll have to talk about it eventually Kait."

Kaiti stayed under her covers and didn't come out. When she was sure her mother had left, and there was no one in the room, she curled up under her blankets and began to cry. What had happened at school really scared her.

* * *

><p>"So what happened to Kaiti? Why'd she get sent home early?"<p>

Deanna sighed and made sure Laura was out of earshot of either of them.

"Doctor Crusher's instructions. From what I understood, Beverly said that the teacher called her down to Kait's classroom because something was wrong. The teacher told Bev that Kait was reading from her padd out loud when she suddenly just collapsed onto the floor and she couldn't breathe. Bev gave her something, but when she recovered, Kait realized she'd had an accident and the other girls in the class started to laugh. I think she's scared and embarrassed that this happened to her. Bev said she doesn't know what caused it, but she's running more tests to find out. Will you try and get Kait to talk to you? She's all but shut me out. I tried reaching out to her with my mind, but she's put up some mental blocks."

Will nodded his head and rose from his seat on the sofa. Going towards the room that Kaiti and Laura shared, he went inside. Sitting on the edge of the bed he pulled the covers back and found tear tracks running down Kaiti's cheeks. She opened up her eyes and launched herself into her father's arms.

"Daddy…"

Riker held her, rocking her back and forth on the edge of the bed.

"I'm right here baby. Everything is going to be alright. Now you can tell me what happened. What happened at school?"

Will could feel Kaiti shaking in his arms and he rubbed his back. Everything came out so fast he had to strain to hear what she was saying.

"They all laughed at me daddy… My friends did… They laughed at me because I wet my pants. But they weren't laughing when I couldn't breathe. Daddy please don't make me go to school tomorrow. It happened to me yesterday too, I was just too scared to tell you."

Riker pulled her into a bear hug.

"I'll tell you what kit-kat, daddy will let you in on a little secret, when I was your age I had accidents too. Nothing to be ashamed of. Some kids go through that. You'll grow out of it."

Kaiti sighed and nodded her head and tried to bury her head inside Will's uniform shirt.

"Can I eat my dinner in here?"

Riker shook his head, even though he bent the rules for his oldest a lot, this time her request wasn't going to cut it.

"You know the rule kit-kat, no eating in your room. It makes a mess. I'll let you have a piece of chocolate cake after dinner."

Kaiti's eyes lit up as Riker put her down on the ground. Walking hand in hand towards the door, just shy of its opening, Kaiti tugged on her daddy's hand to stop.

"I don't want to go out there and face mama and Laura. They'll laugh too."

Will shook his head before the doors opened.

"Your mother and your sister wouldn't laugh at you. They are your family. If your friends laughed at you, it's because they really aren't your friends. You can always make new ones. Now let's get ready for dinner. How would you like some of daddy's cooking?"

Kaiti nodded her head and they went out into the living room. Laura was playing on the floor with her stuffed chocolate Labrador Jackson. She'd made a pretend leash for him and was walking him. She smiled when she looked up to find her daddy.

"Daddy? Can we get a dog?"

Deanna shot Will a withering look that said 'no', but in contradiction to that, he nodded his head.

"Yes we can get a dog. What kind would you girls like?"

Laura held up her stuffed dog and giggled.

"A dog like this daddy! A chocolate lab."

Kaiti shook her head no and shoved her sister.

"No you moron, an Alaskan Malamute!"

Deanna threw a withering look at Kaiti who quickly closed her mouth. Opening it up only one last time.

"Sorry mama."

Will had a glint in his eyes and he smiled.

"Ok here's the deal, if the two of you will take care of them, I will get you each a dog. A chocolate lab for you Laura, and an Alaskan Malamute for you Kaiti."

Kaiti's smile grew as her and Laura both launched themselves into Riker's arms and he gave them a big bear hug.

"I think it's settled then. A pair of dogs it is. But you must promise me the two of you will take care of them. They will be your responsibility. If they have an accident, you clean it up. Understand?"

The girls both nodded their heads and squealed once more. They both scurried off to their room to play while Will and Deanna had a moment alone.

"Are you sure it's wise we get Kait a dog Imzadi?"

Will nodded his head and turned on the gas stove. Deanna stood back from it, she wasn't too sure around these types of antiques.

"Dogs can sense when something is about to happen to their owners. With Kaiti's condition, it might be wise to get a dog. That's all I'm saying."  
>Deanna shook her head and smiled, but then frowned at the stove.<p>

"Alright, the girls can have dogs. But there is one thing though, why do you insist on using a gas stove when the replicator can give you anything you want?"

Will only smiled and shook his head.

"This gas stove is taken care of with love, and it has cooked wonderful meals hasn't it?"

Deanna ducked her head and nodded.

"Alright I will admit that this stove has made the most wonderful meals, and I do say that your cooking has improved."

Riker wanted to scowl at the last sentence, but instead he pulled his wife in for a kiss. They parted just as Solymar began to cry.

"Someone's hungry."

It was just another day on the _Enterprise, _no one ever said keeping children out of trouble was easy.

To Be Continued…

A/N: So, what'd you guys think? Let me know! Thanks!


End file.
